Fighting Demons of the Past
by JadeRose1
Summary: Prequel to Saving Super Cena by Waldron82, co-written by me. Sheamus shows Randy parts of his home when they recently tours the UK, what happens when buried Demons rear their heads. Rated M for safety reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

**(This is a companion story to one I am co-writing with Waldron82 called Saving Super Cena. Not a must read, but a good read.)**

Fighting Demons of the Past

April 25,2013

Sheamus tried to keep his cool playful demeanor as he took Randy on a tour of some out-of-the-way spots of Ireland. They walked into one little eatery when he spotted someone who he was sort of glad to see, yet maybe not so much. He was torn seeing the person after so long. He wasn't sure if he wanted the guy to spot him or not as he moved Randy to one of the tables.

Of course both guys were easily recognized by people inside the place, but the fans over there tend to be more respectful of the wrestlers personal time, plus more than likely Sheamus knew at least a quarter of them in this small town. They both grabbed the menus looking them over.  
"OK local boy, any suggestions?" Randy asked.  
"Ye really want me to do the ordering?"  
"Just don't make it anything too crazy."  
Sheamus gave a wide grin even if blocked by the menu it carried in his voice. "Now would I do that to ya?"  
"In a mother loving heartbeat."  
"Drat…foiled…" Sheamus laughed.

"I thought I saw your sorry mug wander in here." Came a cool voice behind Sheamus that cause Randy to look up a little towards a man in a pain black hoodie that covered most of his face.  
"There a problem?" Randy asked.  
"Guess that depends." Started the guy.  
"Finn we wish nay trouble." Sheamus answered not looking at the man behind him.  
"Aye I know ye don't…yet it still has a way of finding ye don't it buddy."  
"What tis it ye wish? I thought we both said our peace long ago."  
"Maybe we had…but had ye made peace with yeself…that thee question…have ye been back to the old stomping grounds lately? Can ye go there without the shakes?"

"Enough…if ye only come to poke at me then leave."  
"Ye can't…can ye? Does ye buddy here know of ye…know the real Sheamus?"  
"He knows enough…"  
"Really now." The man placed a hand on Sheamus shoulder giving him a firm squeeze. Randy narrowed his eyes at the gesture. Randy noticed the scared flesh on the guy's hand as he stood up.  
"Yes really…now Sheamus is being a hell of a lot nicer then I tend to be. We came here to enjoy a nice local meal…he has already asked you to leave us alone. Now I am telling you man…back the hell off."

The man removes his hand from Sheamus' shoulder. "Don't say you haven't been warned." He turned walking away when Randy sat back down he saw Sheamus looking down the playful fire in his eyes now dimmed.  
"Hey man…don't worry about him ok…"  
"I just…" He swallowed a shaky breath before nodding picking up the menu.  
"You with to go somewhere with better atmosphere?"  
Sheamus just shook his head, if Finn was here then he knew the others weren't. Finn with his sour ramblings were the least of Sheamus' problems in this town.

"Nay it fine here…he just got sour grapes be all…he harmless."  
"If you sure man…"  
Sheamus nodded as the waitress came over getting their order. Sheamus kept is simple with bangers & mash along with a pint of the house tap.  
"Banger & mash…that the sausage & tatters stuff right?"  
Sheamus laughed. "Aye…the mash here also have peas & corn mixed all topped with a nice thick brown gravy." Sheamus licking his lips in the anticipation.  
Randy gave a light smile seeing Sheamus relaxing again. The waitress returned with the two pints setting them down. Sheamus took a hold of his draining a good bit of it as Randy took a sip trying not to scrunch his face at the warm brew.

Shemaus snickered. "Ye never had a real union brew before fella?"  
"Of course I have."  
"Ye could of fooled me with that sour puss look."  
"Ha ha, very funny."  
Sheamus grew a Cheshire look when the food was brought out & they were large size servings of the vegetable filled mashed potatoes with three large sausage links topped , more like smoothed in a good coating of the thick brown grave made with the dripping of the sausage grease.

"Damn this will be a few extra gym hours." Randy groaned looking at the healthy helping of food.  
"Oh will ye just calm down & enjoy for a change…ye eat enough salads to make one think ye a bloody cow."  
Randy mumbled something under his breath before digging into the food. Sheamus was about to ask what he said…but he learned sometimes it is better not to poke Randy too hard on certain subjects.

He started to eat as content sounds of enjoyment passing his lips.  
"Dude you sound anymore blissful I would swear you were gonna have sex with it."  
"I can't help they make it here just like ma…"  
"What ever man…turned on by food."  
"Oh blast ya Randy."  
"Maybe later Shea."  
"Oh bother…ye incorrigible at times."  
"But you like it."  
Sheamus just rolled his eyes focusing on his food. Randy was eating as well & even if he wouldn't tell Sheamaus it was really good…even if it did mean extra time in the gym, he had to keep his appearance up for all those crazy fans.

They finished up & paid they part of the tab before heading back out. "OK so where to now tour guide?" Randy joked getting in to the passenger seat. Over there he was more than glad to let Sheamus take the wheel used to the crazy way they drove over there on the wrong side of the road.  
"Hmm anything ye wish to see?"  
"Well how bout where you grew up?"  
Shemaus looked a little hesitant. "Um…sure…not much to see though."

They drove a short way to a neighboring town, Sheamus hit the locks as they got closer. Randy wondered why until he saw the shattered buildings lining the streets. You hear stories of the wars in Ireland, but few actually see parts of it. At least at the moment the streets themselves looked deserted, smoke coming from a few buildings as they passed. Randy at times would look at Sheamus, & he would just be looking ahead at the road, sometime his jaw set firm. Randy felt it was best not to ask anything. It was a while before the streets almost looked normal again. Houses standing untouched, people milling about the street & in shops. The pulled up to a small modest home. "They don't live 'ere anymore…but this twas me child home."  
"Nice." Randy said looking out the window.

Sheamus feels a cold chill run down his spine looking in the side window. "No…no…" He whispered. Randy turned to look hearing something but wasn't sure what. Randy touched his hand & Sheamus nearly jumped from his skin.  
"What is it?"  
"Um…nothing…but we have a long drive back to the hotel before the show." He said in a hurried tone.  
"OK man…sure." Randy moved to get comfortable in his seat before Sheamus began to drive again, trying to ignore the 4 men watching them as the car left.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. A/N from Ch 1 applies.****)**

They got back to the hotel & headed inside to gather their gear for that night. It was like most of the house show circuit this tour they were still feuding with Henry & Show. Different night same shit. They didn't even really have time before needing to leave to relax or anything. On the drive to the arena Randy could see Sheamus was worried about something.  
"Shea man?"  
"Aye?"  
"What's wrong we done this same match how many times now?"  
"Notin Randy…I'm fine."

"Just keep your head in the game."  
"Sure thin…I will be." They reached the arena a short time later of course to a fair share of screaming fans. The guys go over to sign a few autographs & snap a few photos. It was not uncommon on occasion fans would pass letters & stuff to the guys before heading inside. They would hold the pile either in hand or under arm till they had to head inside to their locker room. Setting their bags aside & setting the small pile of letters down to read while waiting for their match they both began to get ready. Randy was doing his pre-match stretching with Sheamus looking out of the corner of his eye as he started to look over his letters. A few envelopes he had to roll his eyes with a laugh when opening them to find pairs of panties inside.

Pulling up a larger manila envelope he felt his heart wanting to leap into his chest when scrolled across the front was the words Tine Bán _(White Fire)_. Shaking his head he just tossed it down standing almost as if it was something that burned him to touch.  
"You ok?" Randy asked seeing his partner's reaction. He followed Sheamus' gaze towards the floor. Picking it up for him. "What is this?"  
"Just get rid of it."  
"What?"  
"Better yet give et 'ere." He took it from Randy moving to the bathroom area where he proceeded to rip it up dropping the shreds into the toilet in sections to flush it away. A few times saw tiny glimpses of photos, nothing distinguishable…but he already knew what they were. He closed his eyes as a hand braced against the stall wall. A swirl of images wanting to flood his mind no matter how much he wished to fight them off.

Randy had followed Sheamus into the bathroom worried about him. He heard the toilet flush a few times. He then saw as Sheamus sunk to the floor.  
"Shea open up man." He got no reply besides mumbles he couldn't understand, unsure if they were muffled from what he thought was tears…or was it not even English. "Shea!?" Randy knocked on the stall. He looked seeing some of the scraps had drifted out of Sheamus' grasp. Part of Randy didn't want to look, but he felt he deserved to know what had upset his partner…his lover. He deserved to know what set him off.

He bent over to pick up what he saw. Fanning the scraps in his grasp he couldn't make heads or tails of any of it. He was pieces of white paper & what looked like it may have been photos, but he had no clue what was on them. Then he stopped, one of them he saw what looked like pieces of rope, turning it slightly a hint of flesh, but it was so small he had no clue whose or where. He was so focused trying to sort the puzzle he jumped when it was pulled from his hands. "I said I wanted this gone…nay ogled over!" Sheamaus snapped at him tossing the remains in the toilet & flushing it before storming back to the locker room.

Randy followed after him back to their locker room. Sheamus was trying to busy himself with something…anything. Next he knew Randy had grabbed him up from the bench slamming him against the wall. No matter how he didn't wish to he knew Randy could see the red in his eyes. "Shea, what the fuck is going on?" Randy's voice a mix of rage & concern.  
"Don't worry of it…"  
"I don't want to hear that crap…talk to me…" He moved to cup his face, Randy own expression softening some. "Please…something is upsetting you…" He leans pressing his lips to Sheamus', the larger man's lips nearly trembling.

Randy slowly broke the kiss. "Please…what was in there? Who was it about? You?"  
"Wh-what did ye see?"  
"Not much…just rope…"  
Sheamus shook his head. "Please I just wish to forget it…please." He took a hand running it along Randy's cheek.  
"You would tell me if it really starts bothering you?"  
"Honestly?…Maybe…" He took a deep breath walking away. "We all have demons Randy…and sadly sometimes mine appear in thee flesh."  
"This have anything to do with that guy today?" Randy saw him take a startled breath even thought he tried to hide it, Randy had he answer or so he thought. He wondered what this guy Finn had done to Sheamus to scare him. "You know what buddy…don't need to answer…let's just focus on a good show tonight…ok?"  
"Aye…I can do that."

It was about time for them to head out for the gorilla spot. All four guys got ready for their entrances. Randy & Sheamus still thought it odd that in most cases they two still entered on their own even though the WWE universe has been so kind to already gift them with a team name. They headed out on cue & got on the proper corners for everything to start. The match was going as set, key points hit just right to wrap the crowd into the action. The normal cheers & boos, the fans yelling trying to demand different moves or yelling to 'warn' Randy that big Show was getting ready to hit him with the KO Punch.

Then a chant started to seem to filter into the others, like any other show a chant just needs to be started by a few big-mouthed fans & soon it can fill an area if not whole arena like wild-fire. 'Tine bán, tine bán' over & over. Sheamaus almost missed an 'over due' tag, Randy had to basically hit his arm to get the ref to call the tag. He look at him a moment. "What you doing?" Randy asked lower than the roar of the fans. Sheamus got in & tried to get his mind back in the match as the chant seemed to die out almost as fast as it started.

He was in the match versus Big Show & had him dazed he started to warm up for the Brogue Kick, the fan yelling out for it as always. He went to hit it & 'somehow' missed Big Show with it. It was about that time the 'Tine bán' chant started again. Sheamus tried to block out the sound, normally one to feed from the crowd, right now the feeding was like poison to him. He hardly even registered being lifted for a choke slam that knocked the wind out of him. He back arched from the pain now registering it as Randy had to break the unplanned pin. Show got in lock up with Randy wondering what was going on. Randy had no clue what to really rely in the lock up except to try to wrap it the best they could including him somehow getting Sheamus to tag out & stay out.

The match ended with the win going to Show & Henry. They got back to the locker room & Sheamus almost seemed in a daze as he was grabbing his stuff for a shower.  
"What was that shit?"  
"Nothin."  
"BULL SHIT!" Randy tried to take a deep breath. "You nearly scrubbed the match early…you could of hurt your back from taking the bump wrong…you were fucking suppose to kick him to drop you."  
"Well shit happens & I am fine."  
"You far from fine from what I been seeing."  
"I will be fine with some rest…"  
"What ever buddy…we still getting a drink with the guys first right?"  
"Yeah we promised…be rude if we didn't show."  
"That it would, go hit the shower." Sheamus nodded & headed for the showers first.

As Randy began gathering his own things there was a knock on the door. He went to checking see Show there.  
"Hey Randy any clue what got into him?"  
"No, wish I did…do me a favor…3MB, they on our circuit or Raw?"  
"I think they are filler over on Raw, why?"  
"I want to find out what the crowd was chanting when Shea seemed to space out both times."  
"Sorry buddy can't help you, but I'll check. You think William may know?"  
"I don't know…worth a shot, even thought if it was Gaelic or how ever you pronounce it I don't know how common it is for an Englishman to know."  
"I'll check & let you know at the bar ok? You two still going?"  
"Yeah we be there I think he could use a stiff one."  
Show laughed. "Yeah a stiff one I just bet."  
"Oh shut up, you perv." Show laughed as he walked down the hall.

* * *

At the bar the group of wrestler were sitting around laughing & joking among themselves as well as the fans that tracked down where they were. Even Sheamus for now had pushed away his troubles to relax. Randy was pleased to see it, that was until Show pulled him off to the side in one of the quieter parts of the place.  
"Any luck?"

"Well hello to you to Randy…only a little. William said he only knew one word, tine. He said it is fire."  
"Fire? Why would that freak Shea out though?"  
Show shrugged. "Best way to get that answer is from the man directly. May I suggest me, you & Mark meet somewhere to go over a back up in case Sheamus goes space case on us again? I'll be honest when he didn't kick like he was set to…well I did the only thing I could do."  
"Yeah man sure thing. I hate to leave him out of the loop…but it may be best."  
"Lunch tomorrow?"

"No…going with him to see his parents."  
"Oh cool…do they know?"  
"No clue…guess I will base it on how he introduces me tomorrow."  
"Cool either way man…have fun." Show chuckled walking away.  
Randy made his way back over towards Sheamus looping an arm over his shoulders. "Miss me?"  
"Of course fella. Another pint?"  
"You sure you be ok to drive all the pints I think I seen you with tonight?"  
"Aye…I'm as right as rain."  
"OK then fine I guess another."  
"There ye go…" He raises his hand motioning the waitress over that has been helping the group that night. She already had a tray full of drinks passing one to Randy before moving to the next member of the group.

It was maybe another hour if even before the guys began to head out for their different cars, some others opted for cab service. Randy & Sheamus got into their car after Sheamus fished out his keys. As he was reaching for the ignition he stopped. Something didn't feel right. You know the saying of 'feeling it in your bones'? Well he was.  
"What is it?" Randy asked.  
"Just give me a moment." He looked down at the dash-board, he then lifted his eyes looking around the people milling outside the bar. His blood wanted to run cold seeing two of the four from before leaning on the wall in the distance. Both males maybe around his age. One with dark long hair, the other blond & spiky.

The blond held a lit cigarette between his lips taking a long drag. Sheasmus then looked back at the dash. It hit him what was off. "Randy get out…" He tried to speak in a calm manner.  
"What?"  
"Trust…me...Open ye door…get ye ass out & get back to thee building."  
"Man you starting to weird me."  
"JUST GET OUT!"  
"Well screw you & your paranoid ass!" Randy quickly stormed from the car he headed back inside to see if anyone was left of the crew.

Part of Sheamus hoped that was all it was. The two sets of eyes on him like a hawk was telling him over wise. He had no room to panic. If he was right he was a dead man if he made the wrong move. Shit for al he knew Randy leaving could of triggered it, luckily he was right that is was something connected to his side of things. Or where they controlling it & just making him sweat? He slowly reached in his pocket for his phone slipping it on the console between the seats. Using one hand he turned it on, switched to speaker & dialed emergency. He slumped his head forward as if he was resting it on the wheel waiting for Randy.

_'Emergency services how can I help you?'_  
Sheamus tried to keep his voice calm. "Police…preferably a task force member trained in IRA matters." He could feel his heart racing as he spoke but tried to keep a calm voice.  
_'The nature of the emergency?'_  
"Suspected bomb…po-populated area."  
_'Officer Dolin here, where is the location of the device?'_  
"The parking lot of Macky's pub about 5 miles south of Dublin."  
_'OK dispatching someone that way. What can you tell me of the device.'_  
"I am hoping I am wrong sir…but something led me to believe the car I am in is the device in question."

_'That you are in?'_  
"Aye sir…I had received forms of harassment today…went out with buddies for drinks. So-something when I got in seemed off…ye know how cars have a little security light?"  
_'Aye.'_  
"The light was out…also I thin I spotted two the fellas that were causing me thee trouble watching."  
_'What ye name.'_  
"She-Sheamus sir."  
_'OK Sheamus just hold tight.'_  
"Trying not to shake like leaf sir."  
_'Understandable you are doing fine.'_

Randy was heading out of the building with Nattie & Khali when he stopped seeing Sheamus was still there in the car. "What the hell is he doing?"  
"I thought you said he tossed you out?" Nattie asked.  
"He did, the ass…and he is just sitting there. I'm going to go over there…." Khali moved his hand to take a hold of Randy's shirt earning him a deadly glare.  
"Something seems wrong, he is slumped in the seat isn't he?" Nattie asked. About that time the cop car was seen pulling into the lot.

Three men got out of the car. One with a bullhorn as the other two headed towards Sheamus & the car. "EVERYONE BACK INSIDE THE ESTABLISHMENT NOW!" The one officer ordered.  
"What the hell?" Randy yelled as Nattie tried to get him to head back inside. "But Shea!"  
"Let them handle things…"  
"No…"  
"Big guy if you please." Khali proceeded to pick Randy up over his shoulder & carry him back inside the bar.

_'Sheamus ye still with me?'_  
"Aye officer."  
_'Ye just heard someone ordering everyone inside.'_  
"All I hear right now is me heart pounding…and ye…but the blood rushin me ears."  
_'That fine, can you look around still? There should be two men approaching you.'_  
Sheamus slowly lifted his head up looking around. "Aye sir."  
_'They are going to do an outside scan of the car to try to see if they can access what it may be.'_  
"O-OK sir."  
_'Ye being very brave Sheamus.'_

"Sir?"  
_'Yes?'_  
"If…if so-something happens…me last name…Shaunessy…from Cabra. Need fella Randy Orton reached…let im know I sorry I yelled at im."  
_'We hope none that will be needed.'_  
"Aye sir."  
Time seemed to stand still till Sheamus heard to officers voice again._ 'Was the doors locked when you got to the car?'_  
"Aye sir."  
_'OK, I need you to follow these orders. Grab your phone, try to remain calm, then when ready open ye door & exit the car moving as far as you can from it.'_  
He felt himself shaking like a leaf. "Aye sir."  
_'Next I hear from ye it that ye are clear.'_

Sheamus took a deep breath closing his eyes in a silent pray as everything happened in such a blur. The next clear thought was him on his knees on the hard asphalt on the lot he was near the cop car. He felt hands on him & he wanted to fight till he saw it was one of the cops.  
"We have him."  
_'OK clearing line…good work Sheamus…now you can deliver those messages yourself.'_ The phone cleared.  
_"We have confirmation."_ Came a voice over the radio. Those words just sent Sheamus to the ground passing out.

**(Yes I know Shaunessy is not his real last name...but then again Sheamus isn't his real first name)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. A/N from Ch 1 applies.****)**

_Sheamus was sitting in a small apartment. A relaxing smile on his face laughing at bad Benny Hill skits. He was dressed in a black t-shirt & dark blue shorts, his hair a damp wild mess from a shower he recently had finished. There was a knock on his door & he hopped up to answer it. The smile on his face wiped off when he saw two men standing there. They both wore leather jackets with dingy white t-shirts & dingy blue jeans. One with shoulder length red hair & green eyes the other slicked back jet black hair & brown eyes._

_"Awe almost think ye not happy to see us old buddy." The one with the black hair spoke._  
_"What ye two want?" Sheamus bit back at them._  
_"What us? Just came to pay an old pal a visit."_  
_"I aint been none of ye fellas buddy for long time." Sheamus began to shut the door till the red-head braced his foot in the door pushing their way inside the place._  
_"That isn't very friendly of ya." The black-haired one spoke again as they shut the door. "We only wish to help ye, can't ya see that?"_  
_"I don't wish none the type of help ye wish to offer…I don need it."_

_"But you do…you do…ye too good a soul to be poisoned by the devil's deeds…" The man gave a smile that chilled him to the bone. "We see you have a good soul pal if ye only turn from these sick carnal temptations…lock those temptations…they talk of those ye hang with sometimes being in the closet…ye not only need it in the closet…but lock it away."_  
_"Get out & get lost! I don't need any of ye in my life no more…ye & ye band only made me life hell in college."_  
_"We only wished to save ye before it was too late."_  
_"There was notin to save me from!"_  
_The men both shook their heads. The red head then spoke. "When you see you keep hanging with this cursed souls in time yours will be as damned." They nudged each other then turned to leave. "We only wish to save ye soul…ye see this for ye own well being…Ye can still be set to see the light."_

_They left & Sheamus moved to lock the door before moving back to the cough nearly collapsing on it. He could not get their words from his head. He worried about the man who had left his place only an hour or so before. He got up walking to his phone placing a call. It kept ringing till an answering machine picked up. "Donavon It's Sheamus…please call me when you get in…You know my number." He hung up moving back to sit now the last thing on his mind was the high jinx on the TV._

_The phone call never came, time felt almost to be standing still. He was preparing something for dinner when he went to change the TV. The news was coming on & soon he found out why the call never came. Donavon was killed that day in a car wreck._

* * *

"Cursed…cursed…" The same word repeated over & over from barely parted lips of Sheamus.  
"Shea…hey…come on man wake up." Randy tried to speak to him from behind the officer checking him over. Worry creasing his brow. Eyes slowly moving behind the closed lids. His eyes snapped open darting around.  
"Relax, ye had a bit of a shock to your system." The officer tried to tell him.  
"Wh-where…am I?"  
"Ye still at Macky's, ye just had a bit of a fainting spell. We'll help ye up, slowly now."

Sheamus nodded & the officer gave him a hand up.  
"OK what the hell is going on here?" Randy tried not to snap. He just knows once inside the place they were told to wait & then five to ten minutes were told it was safe to leave, but to avoid the one section of the parking lot. He watched Sheamus' nervous expression. That was the next thing when they headed for Nattie's rental, they found out Sheamus had passed out for some reason.

"Ba-back at the hotel ok?" Sheamus spoke his voice & body still shaking.  
"We gonna need ya to come to the station to give a report."  
"Can it wait till morning?" Sheamus pleaded just wanting to get out of there.  
"Aye, ye know the sooner though."  
"Aye I know…just right now I be honest…not even sure I could tell ye the day."  
"Understandable."

"What the chance of us getting our bags?"  
"One second." The officer keyed his radio. "Frank…what the chance of retrieving cargo inside?"  
_'Station morning…we will make sure it secure.'_  
"OK." He looked at the guys. "Well I guess your statement can wait til morning then. You need a lift?"  
"We will make sure they get back to our hotel." Nattie told the officer.

"OK will someone tell me what is going on? Shea? What happened to you? Why can't we use our car?" Randy tried pushing again.  
Sheamus was still looking down shaken. "Ye mi-mind officer…they can be tr-trusted…but I nay think I can say it…" Sheamus slowly moved away unsure if he could stand to hear the officer retell it either right now. He was looking down lost in his own space when he jumped feeling someone wrapping their arms around him.

He blinked looking at the smaller arms. "My god Shea." Spoke Nattie. "How? Who would…damn." She moved around in front of him giving him a bigger hug. "Wow…just wow…shit…so glad you ok."  
"Um…aye…me to…" He slowly looked around.  
"I think he is in shock himself." She took a step back looking at him. "Is that why you yelled at him?" Sheamus licked his lips nodding. "Damn…he got pissed at you…bu-but you were only trying…"  
"Aye please don't say it."  
"OK Honey…let me & Khali get you two back to the hotel." She hooked her arm around his waist & led him towards the car. Randy had already gotten into the back by the time they reached the car.

"I am guessing you want the back?" Nattie asked, which to her shock he shook his head no. "OK Honey whatever." She got in the back with Randy while Sheamus got in the front. He tried not to start shaking again, he held his breath as the car started then rested his head on the glass on the ride back. Once they got to the hotel he headed inside to the front desk to try to convince the clerk to issue a new room key. Because his was in his gear bag. He was already heading for the elevator by the time Randy made it inside & took off after him.

"Whoa slow down will you?" Randy told him.  
"I am bad news Randy…for now it best not to be round me."  
"Well I don't care…you're my partner in more ways then one."  
"Well ye better bloody well learn to care!"  
"Hold on this has anything to do with why you were mumbling something about cursed?"  
"What?"

They stepped off the elevator heading for their room. "While you were passed out…you kept saying something about cursed."  
"Forget it Randy…" He slid the key in the door walking in Randy followed him shutting & locking it.  
"How am I expected to forget this?" He grabbed Sheamus turning him to look at him. His hands went to Sheamus face cupping it before pulling him in for a deep kiss both men shaking from fear mixed with relief. Then what some may think a rare thing for Randy, but tears ran down his cheeks as he kissed Sheamus. His mind reeling over what could have happened. If Sheamus hadn't noticed something wrong…if he didn't piss him off to get him to leave the car. Even after he was gone Sheamus was still stuck there. He could have lost him.

The kiss held till they both needed more air. Pulling apart tears wet both men's cheeks as new ones formed. "I could have fucking lost you tonight…and you want me to just forget it? You saved my life & you want me to forget it? Are you fucking nuts?" He pulled Sheamaus back to him wrapping his arms tight around him both men trembling. No one could say for sure how long they just stood there holding each other before they slowly let go. "There is no way I can forget this…Sorry…just not happening." He turned moving towards the bed to strip down for the night. "Think you can sleep?"  
"Honestly right now I don't know."

"Ok…" Randy thought a moment walking back towards him, dressed in just a pair of briefs he took Sheamus' hands slowly leading him to the bed. "Just sit & relax." Sheamus slowly nodded as he did slipping his shoes off. Randy helped Sheamus slow work out of his clothing till he was just in a pair of boxers. A rare occurrence that night, they laid in bed & just held each other. Randy was never one to seem to be much to just cuddle with each other. Maybe it was too much of a chick thing to do. In time Randy drifted to an uneasy sleep, while Sheamus stayed awake just staring at the ceiling.

**(OK...for people wondering I know a few asked over on Saving Super Cena. Finn is not Finley. Sorry a random name picked was not even thinking the close connection.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. A/N from Ch 1 applies.****)**

Randy woke the next morning hearing Sheamus talking in his sleep. He couldn't make out what he was saying as tears were trailing his cheeks again.  
"Shea?" He tried to lightly wake him. "Shea man snap out of it." The larger man's head shaking back & forth. "Come on Shea." He tried to brush his face only to have him jerk away. Randy moved back under the blanket more to drape an arm over him. "Sheamus…you're safe…it's ok now." He seemed to calm down some pulling himself closer to Randy's warmth. "That's it buddy I have you."

Slowly he began to wake. "Randy?" his voice laced with sleep.  
"Yea Shea."  
"Good…" He wrapped his own arm around Randy pulling him close laying his head on Randy's tanned chest listening to the gentle beating of his heart compared to the near frantic on in his own chest.  
"Who else would it be?"  
"No one…No one else…ju-just a bad dream?"  
"Not to stir a hornet's nest."  
"Then don't…please…Bad enough I must still go see the police before going to visit ma."

"I am still invited right?"  
"Aye…ju-just…"  
"Just what?"  
"Nothing…"  
"Shea this have anything to do with last night? Was the bar & the arena connected?"  
"Randy…"  
Randy slowly ran his hand through Sheamus wild hair. "Don't I deserve to know?"  
"It won't matter…"  
"It does…what almost happened."  
"Almost."  
"Shea you can't pretend it didn't, now do you know if they were connected?"

"I…I thin so."  
"But no proof?"  
Sheamus tried not to sigh. "There never is."  
"This isn't the first time?"  
"Nay."  
"How often?" Sheamus just shakes his head still leaning on Randy's chest. "How often Shea?"  
"Too often." He almost whispered sliding from the bed.  
"Where you going?"  
"Shower then contact the police…need to find a way to get our gear back without a car."

Randy could only watch as Sheamus headed into the bathroom to shower. Getting up from the bed he went to his suitcase pulling out clothing for the day.  
"I'll let ya know once I get us a new rental. I am sure the company will understand." Sheamus told him as he walked from the shower still drying off.  
"Well I am going with you."  
"Nay."  
"Why?"  
"Randy please, what purpose will it serve ye going with me?"  
"Remember I was involved to."  
"But ye had no clue, ye will have no information to offer them."  
"Fine as support for you then."  
"I will be nervous enough as is without ye there."  
"I make you nervous?"

Sheamus blushed wanting to curse at himself. "Please Randy…I'll be back as soon as I can." Sheamus went to grab his own clothing to dress for the day. He then checked his wallet to make sure he had enough converted cash. "I'll be back soon I hope." He kissed Randy's cheek before leaving without another word. Randy just growled in frustration. Sheamus while having a temper at times was normally a very laid back & fun guy. While Randy was almost the opposite his darker more temperamental side was out more than the few glimmers of a relaxed nature.

Randy hated this wall that it now seemed Sheamus was trying to throw around himself. He walked over picking up his phone he opened it beginning to scroll for the number of one person he knew he could talk to he stared down as the photo he snapped as the ID, the blue eyes & big dimples. Randy then shook his head sitting down, if he knew John like he thought he did the bog oaf was off doing some sort of radio spot or personal appearance. "Shit…" He quickly scanned placing a different call. "William?… It's Randy…I need you to clear the morning books for Sheamus & myself…there was an incident after the show last night…we are fine, but we currently have no transportation. Also Shea is currently on his way to the police station to file a report of what happened…thanks man…I will…bye." Randy flopped back on the bed a sigh passing his lips wishing he could take a peek into his partner's head.

* * *

Sheamus took a cab to the station, getting out he paid before heading inside. He stopped seeing a familiar face in the waiting area. "Mr. Ferguson?" He didn't know why he didn't suspect he would be involved.  
An older man with grey short hair looked over with a smile that could light a room. The smiles faded some as he stood up walking over to him. He shook Sheamus' hand before pulling him into a tight hug.  
"I saw ye name come cross the blotter." he heard Sheamus give a sigh. "None that now, follow me even if I have a feeling I know what will be coming from ye mouth."

"Aye sir." He was lead back to one of the interview rooms taking a seat in a chair.  
"Just to make it official…ye told officer Dolin last eve you think ye know who did this? Who rigged ye rental?"  
"Aye sir…and aye…tis the same men it always is."  
Mr. Ferguson sighed running a hand through his hair. "Sheamus…ye know we been trying to chase these men…and others like them for years."  
"Aye sir & they slippery buggers the lot." He looked down. "Why me though?"

"Well this the firs time they tried to hurt ye directly…normally tis those connected to ye right?"  
"Well nay sir…that first incident."  
"Well….aye…that one…sorry." Sheamus just nods. "Anything you can tell me to point us towards them?"  
"I saw them near me child home…I am pretty sure they saw me which is why they knew the car I was driving."  
"OK how that connect to Macky's?"

"We had our show last night…be-before it someone handed me a package…it was addressed to me old team nickname…Twas also chanted during me match…those bastards were in the audience I just know it."  
"This package…what was in it & where is it now?"  
Sheamus sighed looking down. "In me rage of seeing it…I…I destroyed it. I see twas a dumb brash move to make."  
"Yes it was…we could of checked it for prints of some kind, or at least hope to. I know this hard for ye, ye only get to see home a couple of times a year & then to have it tainted by those men."

"Aye sir. I do not know how ye can stand to study those files day in & out."  
"Because if I can get to see at least a few of their group behind bars it is a start. I wish justice for all those that have been tormented, hurt or sadly killed by their actions. Carrying on some sort of secret crusade."  
"Aye sir…but there will always be people like them."  
"Maybe…but a few less on the street would be nice."  
"Aye sir…thought brief…I did see ye son yesterday." Sheamus sighed. "I had taken a friend to Shirley's for a bite."

"Don't tell me he tried to give this friend of yours a warning." Sheamus just lowered his head a bit. "I swear the boy of mine. You listen here…no matter how it may feel ye are not cursed…just a bunch of cowardly jackasses."  
"Aye sir…but if I just learn to separate myself some people I am with when I come 'ere."  
"And what you be telling them? If you honest will they think ye crazy? If you tell them will they run? Or would they do as a person in love & stay? Not to place more weight on ye, but Finn does miss ya."  
Sheamus gave a big sigh. "Sweet sir…but he was the first to be tormented by these guys cause of me."

"He would have been regardless. Yes his injuries were worse…but he lived. He may hold resentment, but it isn't towards you. It is toward them & sadly close-minded society that only views the scars he was left."  
"Aye I wish he could find someone to make him happy sir."  
"Same, but he has mental scars to fight with as well…he fears if he is seen with someone that there is even remotely a chance of something romantic they may become targets again. Tis a damn shame me boy needs to hide who he is. A shame you are feeling the same."

"Aye sir…I am heading back to England in a day or so…then back to thee states."  
"Best luck to ya…ye have no troubles there?"  
"Well cause of public eye, stuff stay behind close doors…but nothing like this."  
"Good…glad ye have found at least some peace while ye away…now I just hope ye can find it here as well."  
"Aye sir, maybe one day. Well I did promise ma I would try to see her this time around. Do you know about the bags that were in the car last evening?"

"Aye, follow me." Sheamus got up from his seat following Mr. Ferguson, who was actually Detective Ferguson from the room & down a few halls till they reached the stations garage. "The techs checked everything tip to bottom, she safe to go." He grabbed a set of keys from a wall rack. "Let me show ya something." He walked him over to the car & pointed out a point on each side of the hood where a thin wire was attached. "If the hood is popped those wires will snap. So ye can still access it if ye need to, but ye can also see if anyone else has either. The rental company's central dispatch has been contacted so they know what happened, nothing held against ya."

"Thanks sir." Sheamus took the keys from him before getting in. His hands were shaking sitting behind the wheel of that thing again. Then again maybe he would feel that way about any car right now.  
"Ye just be watching out for yeself….and ye buddy."  
"Aye Sir…wish our meeting were better conditions." He shut the door starting the engine. He did sit there a moment before kicking it into gear & pulling from the station. He could already see their bags were in the back where they had left them.

* * *

While Sheamus was gone the phone rang in their room. Randy got up from the bed to answer it. "Hello?…yes…a package?…can you have someone run it up to me?…no problem…thank you." Randy hung up the phone he was curious, but also cautious. Sheamus had the envelope last night, then the car. He did get from Sheamus that it was connected. He didn't know why but he had a feeling whoever it may be doing it may have been watching for one of them to come to the lobby.

He was shaken from his thoughts by a knock in the door. He walked over slipping the panic bar on so he could peek out. Seeing the hotel uniform he relaxes a bit. "One moment." He goes to his wallet pulling a few bills before going back to the door.  
"Ye requested this delivered to ya?"  
"Yes." Randy was handed a smaller manila envelope then the one Sheamus had gotten the night before. Handing the guy his tip he goes back inside, sitting on the bed he glances down at it. Just holding it he felt his normally steady heart wanting to beat faster. It was addressed to him, but does he dare open it…if so does he open it now or wait for Sheamus to get back?


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. A/N from Ch 1 applies.****)**

Randy didn't even know how long he sat there in the same spot just seeing his name staring back up at him. He just had a feeling it was from the same person…or was it persons? He had no clue. He didn't want to invade on Sheamus' private matters….but they were partners, lovers didn't he deserve to know? What ever is going on could have gotten them both killed he deserves to know what is going on.

He finally opened it pulling out a folded sheet of paper as well as a couple of photos. Before he could think of looking at the paper he couldn't help his eyes moving to the first photo. There was a younger man with his hands behind his back, it was hard to tell but looked like held with tape. His hair held by a hand as his mouth was stuffed with some man's cock. He was unsure why he was sent this. What bothered him the most was from a side view he could see where tears wet the man's face, along with a look of fear.

Before he moved to look at the other photo even though something in his mind told him the one should have been enough he set them to the side to look at the letter.  
_'Dear Randy_  
_I sent you the enclosed information to make sure you understood the man you are 'involved' with. Take a good close look and ask if you want to be connected to someone who can lower themselves so much? A dirty filthy being that will lower themselves just for gratification. Best to break ties to secure yourself.'_

The letter was unsigned. Randy tried not to laugh, lowering himself? Sheamus was one of the most upstanding guys he knew. When he first pursuing the older man he was almost reserved or guarded about starting anything serious. Yeah they did things a few times, but Sheamus was almost guarded about if going past a comrades thing. Randy sighed setting the paper aside, he wondered now was this why? Was Sheamus scared of starting a relationship because of skeletons in his closet? Who was this person to him?

Randy thought they were nuts if that was the case. Everyone had a few skeletons in their closets he sure as hell did. He reached over grabbing the photos to look at the other one. His eyes widened as the sight, this was the lower half of who Randy assumed was the same young male, his ass & back lined with red welts. There was a hand in frame wrapped around some sort of object that was inserted into the other man's ass. It was white, but streaked with red. Randy's stomach wanted to twist in a knot seeing the streaks just knowing it had to be blood. He hated the thoughts that entered his mind.

He dropped the photos moving to the bathroom he needed some water. He hated to think it but couldn't help it. He downed the water in one gulp filling the glass again. He closed his eyes shaking his head, was this person for real or someone screwing with them? He knows Shea said they were connected. He knew of Sheamus' temper, come on who didn't. But to think he was capable of being so brutal? This person had to think he did this…they tried to kill them over it. That's the part Randy didn't understand, them…both. Why would he be warned to about being with Sheamus…to protect himself…only to have tried to kill him the night before?

* * *

Sheamus returned to the hotel feeling in at least a little better spirits. William Regal did call to confirm Randy's claim of what happened. The older Englishman just voiced his relief that they were both ok & that of course his door was open if he wished to talk. He also called his mom to make sure she was free later that day. He was not surprised when she said she would make sure she had time for her baby boy, since she sees him so rarely. Reaching the room he swiped his key pushing the door open.  
"Hey Randy got some go…" He stopped mid-statement not seeing him in the room. "Randy?!" Wondering if he went to the gym.

Randy tensed hearing his voice from the room. He took a breath before talking. "I'll be out in a moment." He splashed some water on his face before walking out to face this situation, even if he had done those things it wasn't him anymore…right?  
Sheamus raised a brow looking at Randy. "Ye ok man? Seem bit green."  
Randy so wanted to tell him he was fine, but he wasn't and for some odd reason Sheamus could normally see when I was hiding something.

"Honestly buddy…I'm not."  
"What's wrong? Ye think ye should rest instead of going to see me ma?"  
Randy shook his head, his eyes showed a hint of worry. "Shea…" He then closed his mouth looking down a moment to think.  
"What is it?"  
"The car…the package…is someone trying to get revenge on you?"  
Sheamus felt his heart wanting to jump into his throat. "How ye come up with that idea?"  
"Well sorry trying to blow up someone…and who knows who else with them…seems a bit much." He lifted his head. "Did you hurt someone real bad Shea? Are they trying to get you back?"  
Sheamus shook his head in almost a quick manner as panic wanted to settle into his body. "Nay…Nay…I…I Ne-never hu-hurt someone like th-that…"

Randy took a deep breath. "I am not saying you would now, even though I see you loose your cool, we both have." Randy thought he was starting to see it now thinking Sheamus reaction was anger not panic. "Just take a breath & calm down."  
Sheamus lowered his head even leaning forward a little trying to take deep breaths despite his chest feeling like it is in a vise. "Why?" He huffed out. "Why ye ev-even think?"

"I was sent some photos with a letter warning me about you…Saying to best break ties to secure myself."  
"Se-secure yeself." Sheamus tried to stand back up. "Where are they?"  
Randy turned looking at the bed & walked over picking the items off the floor where he dropped them.  
He walked back over to Sheamus holding them out. "They were delivered…I guess about a half hour ago."

He didn't want to, something in him told him he would regret it. Sheamus took the items. The top photo he saw was the second one. He felt his knees shaking along with the rest of him. The photos falling from his hand as he tried to move towards a place to sit, but he just started to collapse. Randy luckily was close enough to grab him to lower him slower to the ground. Sheamus was on his knees feeling like his whole body had been dunked in ice.  
"Shea is you are feeling remorse may…"  
Sheamus was panting through clenched teeth as he shoved Randy away from him. "I…di-didn't do…th-that…It…It wa-was done to…me…"

Randy sat where he landed on the floor after he was shoved away just stunned. He knew he heard him, but did he hear him right? "Shea?"  
"THE GUY IN THE PHOTOS ARE ME!" The moment the words passed his lips his stomach clenched causing him to start to retch. Randy shook himself out of his shocked state to move grabbing one of the trash cans placing it near Sheamus shortly before he lost it throwing up. Randy went to take the photos & put them back in the envelope that was on the bed. He then went & got Sheamus a glass of water kneeling next to him rubbing his back lightly not caring about the smell.

Once he thought he was done Sheamus reached for the water his hand shaking. Randy helped him keep it steady. "Man I had no clue…" Sheamus looked at him his eyes sad.  
"Ye-yet ye were fine th-thinking I was ca-capable of such a thin." His voice shook still but tinted with his disbelief.  
"I'm sorry ok…it just…"  
"Just what Randy? The fact I am such a strong strapping man?!" He went to begin to stand but his legs still felt weak.  
"It…it doesn't look like you."

"People fucking change! THAT WAS ALONG TIME AGO! FUCK IT!" He cringed doubling over panting for breath.  
"Shea I'm sorry…just clam down man…ok…"  
"They wo-won't ev-ever ju-just for-forget it…le-let me forget it…" He fell back to his knees, his head in his hands. Randy slowly moved to kneel by him again, slowly he wrapped his arms around the shaken man.  
"It's ok buddy I have you…I'm sorry I let me mind play games…I'm sorry I let myself entertain such thoughts…I know you're a good man…"

Sheamus was trembling in Randy's hold. "You know the police should be contacted about this."  
"Aye…ma-made that mis-mistake last eve."  
"The arena?" Randy just had a feeling yet disbelief in his voice. Sheamus nodded as he moved from Randy trying to stand. "They were also of you?" Sheamus nodded even if he wasn't fully sure without a doubt if there was any of him or not in it. He slowly made his way to the bed more of less collapsing on it. He fished his phone out. Randy just watched as Sheamus made a call.

"Detective Ferguson please…Tis me again sir…While I was with ye this morning, the friend I told ye of was sent a package to our hotel room…Letter and photos…he and I sir…aye sir I am sure he won't mind…thank ye sir…bye." Sheamus hung up the phone setting it aside. "He will be 'ere soon along with a recorder to take a set of ye finger prints."  
"My finger prints?"  
"Because ye handled everythin." He voice was numb, it was that or break down again.  
"That makes sense I guess." Randy was slightly shocked & worried that Sheamus had the local police on his contacts. To go directly to a detective division, that wouldn't be a standard switchboard call.  
"Now we wait…then we can go see ma…try to forget this morn."

"OK Shea…OK whatever you need man." Randy moved to sit in one of the chairs, Randy hated seeing such a normally vibrant, jovial, full of life man slowly crumbling before his eyes with no clue how to stop it.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. A/N from Ch 1 applies.****)**

About 30 minutes passed when there was a knock on the door. Sheamus hadn't moved the whole time just staring at the ceiling. "That should be them." Randy looked at him before moving to the door , flipping the safety he peeked out, seeing an older man & a woman maybe around their age, she had a small brief case with her.  
"Greeting Mr. Orton I am Detective Ferguson, this is Officer Mallory." Both people showed their badges.

"Of course one moment." Randy slid the door shut to remove the safety. He then reopened the door. "I am sure you can understand the precaution."  
"Sadly I can." Ferguson replied as they entered the room. He didn't like seeing that Sheamus was on the bed & made no movement to come greet him. "Sheamus."  
"Aye, I'm 'ere. I nay checked out this time…" That statement worried Randy.  
"Good." He looked at the woman. "Officer looks like ye can set up on the table there." He then focused on Randy. "She will be taking a standard set of finger prints from you. She will also need the package that was delivered."

"No problem. The envelope is on the nightstand."  
"OK, Officer pair of gloves & the bag once ye set up."  
"Aye sir." She carried the case to the table setting it down when she opened it the case was padded with what looked like a computer inside. She opened a top part of the case removing some gloves as well as an evidence bag handing them to Ferguson. She then turned the computer on waiting for it to load. She called Randy over asking if he had ID he could show her. He went to get it. To the side he saw as Ferguson used the gloves to grab the item placing it in the bag. Once sealed he had moved to stand by Sheamus. While following the officers directions he couldn't help but over hear their talk as well.

"Ye still have Jacob's number?" Ferguson asked.  
"Nay…and I ain't callin neither."  
"Sheamus."  
"Don't start…we leave tomorrow…just leave this behind me."  
"Ye know it isn't that easy."  
"I done before I do it again."  
"Yes and how long did it take last time."  
"I dealt…no one none wiser…I got me work done…I was fine."  
"But you should have someone to talk to that won't judge."  
"Won't judge…that a laugh…don't tell me Finn still sees 'im."  
"As far as I know."  
"Ye know that quack made it sound like we were to blame for it…cause of how we were. Be lucky if he ain't be poisoning ye boy's mind…sir."  
"Nothing was said to me by him."  
"Ye ever think he scared too? At least I get to leave?"  
"Who knows Sheamus, who knows." He looks over towards Randy & the officer. "How's it going?"

"Just wrapping up sir." The officer mentioned as she was typing some last-minute information down on Randy & saving it. She looked at Randy with a smile. "Thank you Mr. Orton I believe that should cover everything we need."  
"Of course." He watched as she packed up, both bid their good byes before heading out. By that point at least Sheamus was sitting on the bed.  
Randy came over sitting next to him. "So when we heading out?" Hoping to maybe distract him.  
"We can head out soon I guess."

Randy took a hold of his hand squeezing it lightly. "Hey I know I am not the easiest to open to…but I am your boyfriend…you can talk to me."  
"I know…"  
Randy wondered did he really though. Sheamus was throwing up walls even worse than the ones he seemed to place himself. "OK…um we eating there?"  
"Aye knowing ma she already cooking a storm." He at least chuckled at that one. "Aye neither one of us ate yet did we?"  
"I know I didn't."  
"K, let's get going then." They got up grabbing their stuff & headed out.

* * *

It was a good drive before they reached a modest looking home. Sheamus when he stepped from the car laughed. "Ahhhh Ma's been baking…my guess, since I got off thee phone with 'er." Randy had a hint of a smile glad to see Sheamus in better spirits to be around him mom. Sheamus walked right up to the house opening the front door. "MA!?" Randy followed him pausing at the front door Sheamus turned to look at him. "It ok…get ya arse in here."  
"Watch the language." Came a woman's voice as Randy stepped into the house. She was a small little thing with curly strawberry blond hair & blue eyes.

Sheamus got a sheepish expression. "Sorry Ma." She held wooden spoon in her hand waving it.  
"I swear sometimes boy."  
"Aye Ma…I'm sorry."  
Randy fought not to laugh. A few chuckles breaking his stone facade. She looked at him. "Well ye gonna introduce me to ye friend son?"  
"Oh ya…Ma This me friend & partner Randy…Randy this me ma…trust me don't let her size fool ya."  
"Yes I can tell." Randy replied with a smile extending his hand. "A pleasure Mrs. Shaunessy." She took it to shake it & he in turned kissed the back of it. Sheamus tried not to roll his eyes as his mom laughed lightly at the gesture.

"Behave boy." She told him still waving the spoon.  
"Aye ma…anything we can help with."  
"Nay…but ye boys hungry, sandwich or something?"  
"Aye ma. But I can make it."  
"Don't be silly go take ye friend to the lounge & I'll be there shortly."  
"Aye ma, come on Randy." He led Randy one way as his mom went the other. Sheamus took Randy to a small sitting room. Sheamus sat on an over sized char that made of part of the eclectic mix of furniture. He almost wiggling in the seat to get comfortable.

"So…partner…in which sense did you mean that?" Randy asked him.  
"Which ever way she wishes to…she knows."  
"Whoa…you are actually out to your parents?"  
"Aye…why that such a shocker to ya?"  
"I don't know…just is."  
"What bout yours?"  
"Hell no…my dad would either disown me or skin me."  
Sheamus gave a faint sigh. "Aye I can understand that one…what of ye ma or ye siblings?" Randy just shook his head. "Ah"  
"You have any siblings?"  
"Nay only child."  
"Ah ok."

"Here we are boys." Sheamus' mom came in with a small try holding a few roast beef sandwiches, pickles & two glasses of ice tea. Both thanks her before grabbing a sandwich as she moved back into the kitchen.  
"We spending time with her right?"  
"Aye…she is nay avoiding us…this just how she is most thee time. A busy bee in the kitchen." He takes a few bites of food before downing some of the tea. "HEY MA!" He yells & Randy tries not to laugh again thinking it cute.  
"AYE DEAR?!" Randy chuckles more at least glad his mom doesn't mind the yelling she just as bad.  
"HOW MUCH YE KEEPIN & HOW MUCH GOING?!"  
"YE KNOW OUR SWAP SESSIONS!"  
"SHOULDA GUESSED, K MA!" He then focused back on eating like it was a common occurrence.

"Swap sessions?" Randy asked.  
"Yeah, I guess sort of a planned bartering. I am sure ye seen quite a few small farms & things as we drove here?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well bout once a month they different families meet up…normally the women & they swap good between the houses. Like I wouldn't be surprised if the beef in our sandwiches came for Ms. Guntry's farm."  
"You mean this is home-made roast beef?"  
"More than likely. Ma's big thing is baked goods. I would not be surprised if we walked in there if we didn't see nearly every surface covered either with what needs to be backed or is already cooling…best known for her scones & loafs."

"Sounds good. My mom likes to cook, but was never much of a baker. You said monthly…how they keep everything fresh?"  
"Well if not canned, either the fridge or freeze it."  
"Cool." As Randy worked to finish his sandwich he began to think how much came from a store & how much may have been part of this swap. What seemed like such an old fashion concept, but was very cool.

At one point Mrs. Shaunessy did come back out the join them for a while of course the normal questions about work. She watched wrestling but didn't follow it too much, of course she watched it mainly for her boy. Randy chuckled wondering how much ammo Sheamus' mom was going to provide him with.  
"So when thee swap ma?"  
"Actually tomorrow morning. Ye know it takes me all day to bake."  
"Aye ma I know…just double checking."  
"Don't worry I have a nice brisket slow roasting with potatoes, carrots & turnips."  
"Sounds wonderful ma…home cook meals we rarely say no."  
"Good, good can't have me baby hungry now can we."  
"Nay ma." Sheamus shot Randy a look as he was trying not to laugh, then mouthing the word 'baby'.

* * *

It was maybe an hour later when the front door opened. "Margret!?"  
"Aye dear?" Randy noticed Sheamus seemed to stiffen hearing the man's voice.  
"Whose car is out front?" He man asked walking through the house, but then stopped seeing the two guys. "Never mind dear."  
Randy felt the tension quickly build in the room. The man was about as tall as they were, not as stocky of a frame of Sheamus but could tell even for an older man he worked out. He had green eyes with the red hair.

"Sheamus." He spoke almost mater of fact, not remotely the warmth his mother had.  
"Pa…still working hard I see."  
The older man looked his son over. "One starts to get soft if they don't work. Makes for a strong spirit & body."  
"Aye sir."  
"Ye reply like a recording I know ye don't believe that."  
"I do sir."  
"Do ye really now." His father gave a scoff. Randy drew deep breath to calm himself. He didn't like the tone of the older man's voice & comments.

"Of course I know sir…I always work hard."  
His father looked towards Randy. "Please pardon me & Sheamus' difference of views on certain subjects."  
"To be expected at times sir, but if I may…your son is a very hard worker. We work a very grueling schedule. Always running between airports, to hotels, arenas, media work…lucky we fit time for anything else in."  
Sheamus' father looked Randy over. "Being his partner maybe he can learn a thing or two of fitting time in for things from ye."

"We learn from each other sir."  
"Yeah." He sounded almost dismissing. He looked back at Sheamus "So how long ye here for?"  
"We have the day off…there was an incident last night over at Macky's we were involved in."  
"Oh…I see…So ye staying for dinner then?"  
"Yeah Ma invited us."  
"I see…" He turned leaving the room.

Randy looked at Sheamus after he left. "What is his deal?"  
"Notin…just ignore it please…I try to."  
"Just a real ray of sunshine in a room isn't he?"  
"Randy please that is me Pa ye speaking of."  
"Sorry man…I'll try."  
"Thank ye."

When it was time for dinner they headed into the dinning room when Sheamus' father rejoined them. Is was a peaceful meal to begin with until his father opened his mouth. "Sure ye got enough potatoes on ye plate?" A snide tone to the older man's voice clearing showing the question was for the opposite intention.  
"Jeffrey please." His mother tried to speak up.  
"Don't coddle him Margret…boy is getting soft."  
"I am not." Sheamus spoke up. "I work hard for all I have…All I been able to provide for ye both…no longer needing to fear Ma going to the store."  
"Ye high-life made ye soft boy…let yeself go…have ye really looked at yeself in a mirror? The way ye been looking in that ring of yours…almost wonder if ye are a chick that got knocked up by ye newest fag."  
"PA!?" Sheamus spoke in shock  
"Jeffrey…please that not langue for the dinner table."

"Oh what ye friend didn't know ye a filthy fairy." A look of disgust. "Tis an embarrassment to this house."  
"I am not!" Sheamus started to raise his voice looking at his father.  
"Oh what ye finally found a girl."  
"No…And I never will... Aye I am gay…but I am not filthy & I am not an embarrassment."  
"If ye don't know the feel of a soft lass in ye bed ye are. I bet ye still the one taking it aren't ye? A bloody fag being treated like a cheap wore I bet…and ye want me to call ye son."

"That is enough Sir." Randy finally spoke up. "To think he wanted me to meet you both…you sir make me sick. Your son works hard to make a good living for himself…and to find out he still helps to provide for the two of you & then you turn around when he struggles to make time to see you just for you to insult him?" He stops to look at Sheamus' mother. "I am sorry ma'am, but I could not sit by as Sheamus continued to be torn into by someone who should love him regardless of who he decides to love. I am sure out of respect he could not say all he wishes…I am not bound by the same. While I wish I could enjoy your lovely cooking & hospitality I can not with such stale emotions in the air."

Randy stood up from the table. "I'll be outside Shea."  
"OK…" Randy said he good byes & apologizes to Sheamus' mom again before leaving. Sheamus gives a faint sigh. "I guess I should get going."  
"OK dear." His mother told him.  
"Off running as always…"  
"Dad…please…ye thing I am such an embarrassment to ye…why would ye wish me around anyways?" He got up & walking over kissing his mother's cheek giving her a hung before heading out of the house.

"I am really sorry bout that Randy." His head lowered reaching outside.  
"You shouldn't be…he should be…how could you just sit there?"  
"Just used to it I guess." He told him getting into the car. Randy could hear by his voice he was not used to it…how could anyone get used to that? Sheamus started the car & headed back for the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. A/N from Ch 1 applies.****)**

They got back to the hotel & headed inside. Sheamus fell back on the bed a faint sigh from his lips. "I am really sorry bout that again."  
"You have nothing to be sorry for…just sorry, after hearing your father, it only confirms why I won't tell mine."  
"Aye…I guess I can understand that."  
"Hey forget about him."  
"I can't he still me Pa…"  
Randy walked over to the bed. He stood in front of Sheamus looking down. "OK maybe you can't forget he is your dad…but you can forget him being an insensitive asshole."  
"Randy…"  
"What?"  
"Some people can say that about you."

"True…" he smirks. "But I make it charming." He moves to climb on the bed practically on top of the larger man.  
"Come on don't."  
"Don't what." He leans down to kiss Sheamus but he turns his head…fine Randy can improvise. He starts kissing on Sheamus' neck, lightly sucking on the flesh careful not to leave any marks.  
"Randy…Pl-please…" Sheamus gave a heavy pant.  
He leans near his ear. "Please what…talk to me." He moved his body so he can begin to pulls his shirt off.  
"How…how can ye stand me?"  
Randy pulled back any amusement that may have been in his eyes gone. Sheamus was looking back up at him showing how bad he was wounded.

Randy took both hands cupping his face. "Listen to me…forget his poison…There is not a single thing wrong with you." He leaned over kissing him hard & deep refusing to be denied again because of his insecurities. He pulled back still holding his face. "You are strong, built…sexy…many a man would be lucky to have you…and if you swung that way I am sure quite a few women as well." Sheamus blushed his eyes looking away. "I damn well mean it to Shea. I know he's your dad…but he can go to hell for all I care right now." He leaned down kissing Sheamus again. His tongue brushing Sheamus' plumped bottom lip. Given entry his tongue traces the larger man's mouth till finally Sheamus returns the action getting a moan from Randy. Distracted Randy doesn't break the kiss as he start for Sheamus' shirt again. Hands rubbing over paled flesh, reaching the nipples he gives them a firm but not too hard of a pinch. Sheamus moans thrusting his hips.

Randy stops & shifts so Sheamus could sit up. He pulls his shirt off before removing his own. Taking his hands he pushed him back down, then started tracing every contour, from Sheamus' collarbone down to his naval. His hands rubbing up & down Sheamus' large arms. He then works on ridding Sheamus of his lower garments.  
"Randy…"  
"Sheamus…do me a favor…shut up…" Randy got up removing the rest of his clothing. He then moved to his bag removing his oil. Yeah he is ribbed about it…but it has its uses. "Move up on the bed & roll over." He could hear the bed shifting before he turned around. His mouth nearly salivating as his eyes took in the wide but toned expanse of milky white flesh.

I'm going to make you feel so good…then fuck you so good that you'll be lucky if we don't miss our flight. He popped the oil open pouring a line down Sheamus' back seeing the larger man give a shiver. "Yeah I know cold…I'll help warm it in a minute." He closed the bottle setting it aside. He knelt next to Sheamus as he started to rub the oil in. He felt him shiver under his touches. Small sounds breaking the larger man's lips. Randy reached his ass running the oiling around over it then between the cheek. "Damn I can't wait to tear this ass up…be lucky if you can sit right for a week by the time I am done."

Sheamus gasped shaking his head as he pulled from Randy's touch. He turned on the bed sitting. "What?!" Randy tried not to snap. He was quickly growing irritated with these insecurity games. "There is nothing the fuck wrong with how you look…now lay the fuck down." The longer he knelt there looking at Sheamus, the more he was feeling something was wrong. "Shea?" He tried to clam his voice. He noticed the larger man seems agitated himself, his chest rising & falling at a rate bordering on hyperventilation.

"Shea…what is it…talk to me."  
Sheamus shook his head looking at Randy finally. Why did it feel more like it was through him. Sheamus then blinked closing his eyes. "Sorry Randy…" He gave a gulp. "It…It felt good.." He gave a light smile, but Randy had a feeling he was lying. "But I would really like to watch ye…"  
"OK man…you sure that all it is?"  
"Aye…" He laid back down, looking over at him. "I'm sure fella…" He bent his legs back his feet planted on the bed parting them. He was already panting lightly. "Come on…"  
"OK Man." Randy felt something was wrong...but he worried if he stopped now Sheamus would slip even more in to self doubt of how he looked. He moved so he was now kneeling between Sheamus' legs. He took more oil to slick his fingers to warm Sheamus even more. He leaned over him with one hand the other sliding between Sheamus' cheeks. Pushing against the puckered flesh the fingers soon slid in. He pumped them a few times before angling against the sensitive buddle of nerves that earned him a husky moan.

"That's it Shea…that's it…you look hot when you twist like that…unsure if it is to get away or feel more."  
"More…want to feel more of ye Randy…need to feel you."  
"OK buddy…ok…" Randy pulled his fingers out using some of the oil still on his skin to stroke his cock a few times before sliding into him. Sheamus gave a faint grunt as he was stretched. "Fuck your tight tonight man…"  
Sheamus just nodded panting. Randy pushed slow till he was sheathed fully. He normally wasn't a take it slow type of guy…he didn't know why he felt Sheamus needed it different tonight. He slowly pulled back till just the head remained before sliding back in. Both men moaned at the contact.

Randy leaned down planting kisses along Sheamus' chest before licking his nipples. "Damn…Randy…" Sheamus moaned only encouraging Randy more. He moved faster but not rough. The rough treatment came in the form of him licking & nibbling on his nipples causing the larger man to moan & buck under him. Randy love the feel of power & control being on top…the control that he could make Sheamus come unwound for him.  
"You like that, do you?"  
"Aye…ye mouth feels good…so good…" Sheamus groaned his back arching as Randy's cock brushed over the sweet spot in him. "Fook ye keep that up I ain't gonna last much longer."  
"Keep what up…This?" Purposely stimulating that spot Sheamus bucks under Randy on the bed a deep throaty moan. Randy moved his hands to pin Sheamus' shoulder to the bed as he kept repeating it. "God it is so hot seeing you so fucking turned on.

"Touch me…or free me shoulders so I can.."  
"No."  
"Randy…god man…" Sheamus shuttered from the stimulation.  
"That it…come on….you don't need to touch it…mmmm fuck you so close I can feel it…you so close aren't you?"  
"AYE….DAMN Please…please touch me…"  
"NO…you are going to come for me just like that…my cock filling that tight ass of yours…driving you more & more crazy till you can't take anymore & just explode."  
"Oh damn…mmmm fuck…" Sheamus moaned loudly as his cock twitched between their bodies just before he climaxed, streams of his milky essence shooting in spurs between them landing on his stomach & chest.

"Mmmm knew you could do it…" Randy pulled out, wrapping a hand around his cock he fisted it fast & hard till he came shooting his essence on Sheamus. "Now that is a hot scene, you pained in both our cum." Sheamus couldn't even talk right now as he fought for his breath. "This will be hot too. "Randy moved the one hand pinning Sheamus still. He moved so he could start near Sheamus' stomach & leaned down to run his tongue over his body licking up the traces of both of their cum. From the stomach, over the chest, he then moved to kiss Sheamus, fully assaulting his mouth with his, his tongue sliding in to allow Sheamus to taste both of them on his tongue.

Both men groaned before Randy pulled his head back, but still almost laid on top of him. "Oh yeah that was hot." He smirked.  
"Aye…ye filth bastard…now move so I can shower before bed."  
"Nope…me & you just say…hot, sweaty, sticky...just like this."  
"Come on move…"  
"No…we can shower when we get up."  
"Fine…at least get off me…And no trying to fuck me in the shower so we miss our flight."  
"Fine.." Randy rolled off him laying next t him. "I promise to be a good boy."  
"That be thee day."  
"Damn know me so well." Randy laughed before moving under the blankets. Sheamus reached over shutting the light before moving under the blankets himself to fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. A/N from Ch 1 applies.****)**

_It was a warm day outside & Sheamus was in the kitchen gathering a few thing from the fridge. He lifted his head up hearing voice._  
_"Hey fellas...Finn is outside working the grill."_  
_"Cool see ye out there." The four guys greeted him as they moved by._  
_Sheamus headed out to join them, of course the normal topic of discussion was the current season of rugby. They talked, joked, drank...that was the mistake. He was feeling dizzy and he was only on his second drink. He faintly remembered saying he needed to lay down a bit, he never remembers making it to the bedroom before he blacked out._

_He felt the carpet under him as he started to come to. He felt his hands secured behind his back. He went to scream, protest but tape held his lips firmly closed. He saw his boyfriend laying nearby in the same condition he was in. The other four stood over them with sneering faces. (See Saving Super Cena by Waldron82 chapter 14 for more details)_

* * *

Randy was woken from a deep sleep hearing Sheamus screaming out in his. "Shea?" He sat up looking over at him. Sheamus' eyes still closed tight. Randy reached over to touch him. "Shea…Shea wake up man…come on wake up." Randy had to almost fight to still his movements. Sheamus was screaming but most of what he was saying Randy couldn't understand.

Randy struggled to pull Sheamus onto his lap. He seemed to finally begin to calm down. "Shea babe?"  
Sheamus begin to cough. Almost gagging, Randy allowing him to move turning him on his side. Sheamus eyes snapped open in fright before he ran for the bathroom growing ill. Randy moved from the bed to check on him. He heard the sink turn on & a few moments later Sheamus walked from the bathroom. "You ok?"

"Aye, just a bad dream."  
"You remember what about?"  
Sheamus sighed. "I don't care to go into it…just bad memories…OK?"  
"Yeah man ok."  
"What time is it anyways?"  
"About 4."  
"Damn…"  
"Yeah we still have time till our flight." Sheamus nodded. "Anything I can do to help take your mind off of it?"  
"Nay…"  
"Come on there has to be something I can do." Randy went to move closer & Sheamus actually stepped away.  
"Nay…pl-please. I know how ye would love to try to take my mind off it...I worry it would make it worse."  
"This have anything to do with those photos?"  
"Aye."

"OK enough said…I won't bring it up again. How about a movie or something?"  
"Worth a try I guess." The two settled on the couch in the room & Randy began to flip channels. They finally found a comedy that Sheamus could try to get lost in even if it wasn't Randy's taste, his concern right now was making Sheamus feel better. At one point Randy looked over & saw he had fallen asleep again. He moved & gently moved the larger man's legs up of the couch to rest some more. He moved back to the bed to relax unsure if he would sleep himself as he was now worried about Sheamus.

Next Randy knew the alarm was blaring him awake. He jumped up & saw Sheamus was no longer on the couch of the room, he then realized he heard water running. He moved for the bathroom. "Shea?"  
"Who else would it be?"  
"Good point. Mind I join you?"  
"Um…Nay come on in." Randy stepped into the bathroom & opened the door to the shower. Sheamus turned to face him, Randy could see his eyes were red.

"Bad dream again?"  
Sheamus sighed. "Aye."  
"It's ok."  
"Nay…it not ok…"  
"It will be, it takes time."  
"How much time though…those events happened years ago."  
"But they tried something only a few days." He gently cupped Sheamus face. Steely grey looking into icy blues. "Don't you think that scared me to?"  
"Aye…but ye not plagued by it?"  
"Aren't I? My hands shake every time I need to open a car door…more so the fact we have the same car. Now if I still will once we leave who knows. I may seem like stone on the outside…but inside I am shaking like a leaf. While I enjoyed meeting your mother, trust me right now I can't no wait to get on that plane & say good-bye to Ireland."

"I am sorry."  
"It's not your fault."  
"But it is….if I never got involved…"  
"Stop…stop right there." Randy took a hold of Sheamus' shoulders. "I don't care…An asshole prick will not change the fact I am attracted to you, care about you…" He leaned in peeking Sheamus' lips before trailing them to his neck.  
"Wh-what ye doing?"  
"Helping you forget for now." He moved one hand down to Sheamus' cock & slowly began to stroke it.  
"Pl-please I-I ca-can't focus on sex right now…I-I'll freak I just know it." He could feel his heart already beating faster.  
Randy whispered by his ear. "Come on Shea…I need this…I need you… I don't care if it is me filling you…or you filling me." He lightly tugged on Sheamus' ear with his teeth. "Please Shea…babe…I need you…I can feel you like this…the attention…"

Randy was right Sheamus began warming to the idea. He was hardening to Randy's touch his heart was speeding from lust not fear. "We…we have our fl-flight soon…"  
"Ok…something quick then…but promise once we get back to the main roster you will be screwing my brains out in the hotel."  
"OK…once we leave here…"  
"Good…now touch me…get me off by your touch…"  
Sheamus took one hand & wrapped it around Randy's cock & they both were stroking each other off as they began to kiss in the spray of the shower. As their kiss grew more heated the touches grew hotter. Their whimpers & moans were caught by the other man. Randy was the first to loose control & shoot his load. Sheamus almost growled as he came.

"Thanks Shea." They then helped wash each other down without incident. They got out & packed. Checking out of the hotel they grabbed breakfast on the way to the airport. Once checked in at the airport they had the normal light interaction with fans until their flight was called. As the plane took off Randy could almost feel a weight dropped off from him. He just hoped Sheamus was feeling the same way.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. A/N from Ch 1 applies.****)**

The flight landed & they headed for the hotel. The last few days of the tour where suppose to be 'lighter' since they were house show formats. They were off that night because of the time the flight was getting back in from Ireland. Once they were in the room they checked over the accommodations.  
"So ye getting the bus back once we stateside again?"  
"Not right away, seems most of the fleet was called in for maintenance."  
"They couldn't have done that while we were over 'ere?"  
"Who knows."  
"What ye mean most of the fleet?"  
"Mine, Show, Hunt…John."  
"Oh."  
"Why?"  
"Just missed it I guess."  
"Yeah it is nice not needing to worry about driving, a room, booking flights."

"Aye…well we have a night off, what ye wish…well besides what I promised."  
"Well you did say once we landed."  
"Ye incorrigible."  
"Hey a hot hunk of man like you…you blame me?"  
"I could be a bloody ice-cube & ye still be having a hard on."  
"That is not true…." Sheamus shot him a look. "Well come on not an ice cube…So I have a healthy sex drive."  
"Not sure that is my term for it."  
"What you call it?"  
"Over active…Pubescent teen. Need to find an off switch."  
"Oh come on I am not that bad…I been behaving."  
"Yeah cause we been distracted."

"Well…ok maybe."  
"There is no maybe about it. You always want to be wrestling…either in thee ring or in thee bed."  
"Hey you blame me?"  
"Don't ye even try to say it is because of me." Sheamus walked over to the balcony doors of their suite.  
"Why not it's the truth."  
"It's not."  
"Why you think that?" Randy walked over wrapping his arms around Sheamus' waist, resting his head on his shoulder. "Talk to me buddy. Why wouldn't I be turned on by you?"  
"Ye turned on by just about anything with a pulse."  
"Ouch…that's cold."  
"Ye denying it?"  
"Well there is a difference between being turned on by & willing to sleep with." Sheamus pulled away from Randy moving back across the room. "Damn Shea I'm joking…For crying out loud, chill!"

Randy turned to face him scrubbing a hand over his head & neck. "You're a hot guy I wish you could see that…I am attracted to you…turned on by you. We been together a few months now…you are not just some quick screw."  
"Whatever."  
"This is not whatever. I wish you would see that. Damn it Shea open your eyes." Randy moved over to Sheamus grabbing the larger man by the belt loop of his jeans & pulled him towards him. "You are an attractive, witty, funny, caring man. Screw the shit others try to fill your head with. I am here with you…I want you…I am almost aching for you…all that is behind us…please."

"Says the self-proclaimed sex god of the WWE…"  
"Well the fans call me that…but…" He takes one hand lifting Sheamus jaw to look in his eyes. "If that was the case I could be sharing anyone's bed…have anyone I wish moaning under me…but I…want…you…" He leans in kissing him. "And it being me under you…" He slowly begins to rub Sheamus' chest. "Feeling as you pound into me with ever ounce of power. You know how few can claim they got to control me…" Randy licked his lips slowly. "I want to give you that control. Come on Shea…come on & take me…take me to that bed, strip us of our clothing & fuck the hell out of me."

Sheamus lowered his head slightly. He then rested his hand over Randy's "What if I don't want to fuck ye…"  
"But you pro.." Sheamus actually placed a finger to Randy's lips.  
"Aye I promised…as ye put it…to screw ye brains out…but I need something besides a good fucking…"  
"What you need?"  
"Feel love…I will take ye to bed…but I need more than just the physical."  
"I'll take you at what ever pace you wish Shea…while I would love to feel you let go & just pound into me…I can handle the other as well."  
Sheamus gave a light smile as he leaned in to kiss Randy lightly. His hands feeling over the defined muscles of Randy's back. Sheamus' lips moved over the light stubble of Randy's jaw till he reached his neck licking & nipping at the tanned flesh.  
"Damn man I still think you're a damned vampire at times."  
Sheamus moved to whisper in his ear. "And you complaining…I never left a mark have I?"

"No…" Randy licked his dry lips. "Not co-complaining at all…" As Sheamus continued to kiss along Randy's neck he began to bunch up Randy's shirt. He pulled his lips away long enough to slip the shirt off over his head. At first Randy didn't even notice he was shirtless until Sheamus moved his lips over his collarbone & down over his pecs. "Damn man." His voice held a hint of a moan. Just his lips were driving Randy wild & he could not explain why. "Wh-what are you doing to me…"  
"Ye not liking?"

"No…no I am…oh god…"  
"Ye want more don't ye?"  
"Yeah…pl-please." Sheamus stepped back & Randy didn't know why there was such an odd feeling at the loss of his touch.  
"OK Randy…I make ye feel good…finish stripping for me…" It was as if Randy couldn't rid himself of his shoes & pants fast enough. Sheamus began removing his own clothing before moving to his toiletry bag to grab the lube. "On ye back…I want to see ever little twitch of that handsome face as I bring ye joy."

Randy moved to the bed laying so he was near the head-board. Being a dominate male for so long it was odd for him to want to give that feeling to someone else…but with Sheamus he could & at times craved to give it. He knew part of Sheamus needed it…needed to feel in control. Sheamus made his way to the bed, he started by laying next to Randy his hand lightly touching & tracing Randy's body. They were so light…yet so erotic, sensual…actions outside his normal. They felt good though…it was feeling amazing. His eyes closed getting lost within the feeling.

Randy felt he was ready to come out of his skin when Sheamus finally touched his cock. He moaned out & surprised he didn't cum in that moment. "Ye ok hun?" Sheamus' voice felt uncharacteristic soft, like his touches it was wrapping his mind…his soul in a warm blanket. Randy felt he had no voice, but nodded. Faint moans passed his lips as Sheamus continued to slowly stroke him. Sheamus took his other hand to move Randy's legs so he could move between them.

"Where ye see yourself?" Randy slowly shook his head. "That ok…I just hope ye like it there." He nodded. Sheamus lowered his lips to kiss the head of Randy's cock then swiped is tongue over it. Lustful moans were the only sound Randy could seem to make. He slowly took Randy deeper in his mouth as he worked to apply some of the lube to his fingers. He lifted one leg over his shoulder to expose Randy's as to him. He rubbed the puckered flesh before pushing them in.

"Shea…god Shea…I'm…I'm…oh fuck…" Sheamus crooked his fingers to brush over the sweet spot that has Randy seeing white starts behind his eyes. The feeling was so strong Randy couldn't even produce a sound as he came hard in Sheamus' mouth. Once he was down every muscle that tensed in that moment relaxed him into a giant blob. Sheamus stopped & moved off the bed.

"Ye ok Ran?"  
"Um…damn…" He barely managed to whisper out.  
"Just rest…" Sheamus headed for the bathroom.  
"What about you?"  
"Don't worry…"  
"Yo-you sure?"  
"Aye…I'm sure." He continued into the bathroom shutting the door. Part of Randy wanted to follow him. Just right at that moment he didn't know if he could move. He doesn't think he had ever felt so drained. He wanted to follow...heck he even wanted to stay awake & that even seemed increasingly difficult to accomplish.

Sheamus set the water for a nice relaxing shower. While he enjoyed making Randy feel good…his mind was not fully in it. He just got in & started to shower. He had no clue if there would be questions or not. He even washed his hair before he stepped out. He was drying off moving into the room to see Randy dead asleep on the bed. A playful smile crossed Sheamus' lips before he went to look for something to wear.

He phone started to ring & he went to grab it quickly before it disturbed Randy.  
"Allo?…Ah William good buddy how ye doing fella?…aye got in short time ago…aye…Always…well ye remember last time I shared a pint with ya…hey as long as ye willing to pay me bail." He laughed. "I thin jet lag tis hitting 'im right now…aye I guess I could still come…I just leave 'im a note…aye it be fine…make it 15 & ye have a deal." Sheamus hung up the phone & started to get dressed in jeans & a polo. He wrote a note stating he was going out for a pint with Regal & would be back later. The last touch to his outfit was brushing his hair down some & throwing the flat cap on. He checked over at the bed before he left.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. A/N from Ch 1 applies.****)**

Sheamus returned to the room a few hours later. Randy was sitting up watching TV, he was dressed in grey sweat pants.  
"Where you been?" Randy asked in a questioning tone.  
"William asked me out for a drink. Didn't ye get me note?"  
"No…William?"  
"Don't get ye knickers in a bunch." Sheamus didn't like the tone Randy seemed to be picking up. He walked over to where he left the note. "It right here. As for who William is…Regal. He & I always share a pint or two when we are over 'ere." He brings the note over to Randy. "See I thought ye would of seen it when ye got up."

"Why didn't you ask me to join you?" It was hard to tell if Randy was still questioning Sheamus' actions, or almost sounded hurt.  
"Ye were out cold…Please don't make a big deal from it…" Sheamus turned shaking he head. "Forget it."  
"What?"  
"Notin man."  
"Yes it is."  
"I just feel ye don't trust me."  
"Of course I trust you."  
Sheamus just shook his head. "I just want a few hours sleep…" He started to get undressed.

"Well I'll join you."  
"Only if ye still tired."  
"Not too much…but some I woke up & was worried when I didn't see you. I tried you phone & there was no answer."  
Sheamus pulled his phone from his back pocket & looked. "Damn…seems it was shifted to vibrate." He set the phone on the night stand before pulling off his jeans. He have grey briefs on still when he slipped into the bed. Randy got up.  
"I'm sorry OK?"  
"Sorry for what?"  
"Maybe I did over react when you weren't here."  
"It OK…"

"So can I lay with you?"  
"Sure."  
Randy climbed in the bed & laid close to Sheamus even resting his head on the larger man's chest as he dozed off to sleep.

* * *

The next day that was the last show night of the tour was the normal last minute bustle. Randy & Sheamus were set to tag against Big Show & Mark Henry as had been most of their schedule. Cena was tagging with Team Hell No against The Shield. The show was going as planned up until John's match. He went to do a baseball slide & landed awkwardly on his ankle. At first people thought he had just rolled it. Which does hurt, but he could normally finish a match. He was leaning hard on the apron.

He got to his corner & signaled he was no good. Quick thinking was needed to salvage the match. When Daniel was in the ring Kane help look John's ankle over hoping it may of just been a tweak & he just had to shake it off. Sadly problems do come up & many of the guys learn how to salvage a match. Kane & Daniel helped John back to the trainers area. It didn't take long for word to spread back stage that John was injured.

Randy kept trying to convince himself it was like any other 'injury' John gets, he would be just fine with rest. Then more information got out & a term few would like to hear. Achilles' heel injury, but no one seemed to know exactly how bad. John was walking, but with a lot of pain. He was refusing to go to the hospital to get fully checked out. Since he was walking it was doubtful it was torn like Edge's was years ago. Randy was back at the hotel pacing, he even tried to talk sense into John wondering the harm in a few X-rays. The fool still refused to go.

He did convince John to start riding with him & Sheamus, since at least for now Sheamus knew the UK driving better & back in the states John couldn't exactly drive properly with a bad right ankle. Once he was off the phone Randy began talking to Sheamus about his worries. He didn't want to see John's career cut short because he was more focused on the fan then his own health.

Sheamus wasn't even fully sure why he agreed with Randy's wild plan…and even offered his own house for it…if they can find a way to get John to Florida without them ending up in jail. Randy said he would try to pull a few strings the next morning before they return to the states.

_(The End Story continues in Saving Super Cena by Waldron82)_


End file.
